The Mentality of Daniel Fenton
by ForeverHalfa
Summary: We all know what Danny was like after he got his ghost power, but what was he like before?


**Hi! My name is ForeverHalfa, and I'm a brand new Fanfition writer! I'm a long time reader of Fanficiton even though I just got my Fanfiction account. I'm a huge DP phangirl, which will probably be most of my stories. ;D Please enjoy my first fanfic, and now I can finally say what I've wanted to say for four months!**

**I DO NOT OWN DANNY PHANTOM! (nor sticky notes and Price is right(and I've been waiting four months to do this, sigh))**

Normally I would try and restrain myself from any ghost related activities, project, etc.

Especially when my parents were involved.

My ghost obsessed parents had been working on this project on and off since I was twelve. Supposedly (from my dad's many ramblings) they had built a smaller version of it in college, which failed, not to my surprise. But the actual project itself seemed too odd.

A Ghost Portal.

I must say the blueprints for this Leviathan, so to speak, were far beyond any level of comprehension, even for my sister.

Jazz always avoided or tried to correct our parents on their...'Illogical attempts of communicating with another world', one that she didn't believe in, quite frankly.

Neither did I.

Jazz often secluded herself to the quiet sanctuary of her room to escape being anywhere near our parents. They would leave her alone too! Unlike a different soul.

Me.

Whenever my parents had some new invention they would invite me to the basement, give a lecture, demonstrate it, have it in some way maul me, and repeat the next day or however often they came up with some new contraption. Which to say the least, could become very irritating.

Math always gave me problems, after a certain point when we were taught a new chapter my brain would stall, annoying is understatement at that. I continued to stare absentmindedly at the page, eyeing the italicized directions and problem.

_Find the standard equation, center, vertex, and graph for of the circular conic expression shown below._

_1) -16x __2__+ y__2 __+ 7x - 3y -49 = 0_

Algebra ll homework, I ran my fingers through my raven hair, tapping my pencil on the table, hoping this would somehow give me some form of epiphany. However my concentration was shortly lived.

"Heeeyyyy Danny! Come here!" I groaned, setting my pencil into the crease of my book. I mentally prepared myself for the sure onslaught of trauma that was going to shortly take place, even though I knew it would prove no help.

"Coming." My footsteps made soft staccato sounds as I walked to the basement. I inhaled deeply, setting my 'I'm totally interested face', which parents fell for every time.

"Danny come over here!" My mom dragged me over to a large hexagonal catwalk that ran into our wall. I must say, it was pretty impressive looking. I ran my hands down the exterior of it, shivering at its coldness.

"This is the...erm...portal...?" I asked. My dad bounced over to chart that was boldly labeled 'The Ghost Portal' (with the word Fenton before it, never fails).

"Why yes! This is going to bridge the human world to the ghost world! We..." I ignored him, turning my full attention to the portal. It was enormous, at least six feet in diameter and eight in height. All of the internal wiring was clearly visible with accented blue streaks running along the inside of it.

"Does it work?"

"We're about to find out, sweetheart." I walked over to my mom and dad, standing right in between them.

"BONZAI!" My dad joined the two plugs together. There were a couple of green sparks from the center, but they quickly extinguished, meaning no parallel world full of ghosts. My dad dropped the cable to the floor, in disappointment.

"I don't understand." My dad quietly said. I heard my watch beep three times!

"Aw crud I'm gonna be late for school! I'm sorry that your portal didn't work!' I yelled, running frantically our of the door.

*line break*

My feet made soft 'shuk' noises as they scraped against the concrete pavement. I lowered my head so that my bangs covered my eyes as I walked.

"So tell us more about this...'portal'." I lifted my head, Sam smiled at me, and I quickly turned away, blushing.

"Lovebirds." Tucker said in a very sing song manner.

"We're not lovebirds! Sam and I shouted, only to blush more.

"Clueless." I shook my head, inserting the keys into the front door. It slowly creaked open, and it was dead quiet.

"Mom, Dad?" I called into the darkness, flipping the on the light switch. A Fenton Sticky-Note was stuck to the TV.

"_Dear Danny, I had to take your father to the store to get more fudge. Jazz is at a study session into seven. We'll be back at about eight assuming the traffic isn't too bad around Chicago. Love, Mom."_ A smile grew on my face.

"Danny this is perfect! Your parents are out and your sister isn't home! We can check out the ghost portal!" Sam announced.

"But why Chicago? That's an hour and a half away from Amity, dude." I shrugged.

"My dad has to have this specific kind of fudge that he can only find at this one shop in Chicago. Don't ask me why though." I led the way into the basement, the lights were still on and everything looked the same as it did earlier today. I stepped up to the portal, pretending to a 'Price is Right' model impersonation.

"Lady and gentlemen! May I present to you the Ghost Portal!" Tucker sped over to the computer, rubbing himself against it. I will never understand that boy.

"Ah, sweet technology! Is there no limit to what you can do?" I smiled. Sam threw me a suit, which landed on my face. I removed it, shooting her a glance.

"Aw, come on Danny, I just wanted to get a picture of you in front of the portal. Now hold up the suit and smile." I obeyed and a short second later the photo was taken.

"Okay, I showed you guys the portal, how about we leave here before something blows up?" I asked nervously, knowing it was only a matter of time before _SOMETHING_ did.

"A ghost portal Danny? Aren't you curious?" Sam asked. I looked at the portal.

"Yeah, who knows what kind of awesome things exist on the other side of this portal?" I zipped up the white and black hazmat suit.

"Well, here I go."

"Wait a minute." Sam walked over, removing a sticker from my suit.

"You can't walk around with _THAT _on your chest." I smiled, turning back to the portal. I stepped up onto the ramp, using my hand to guide me down the narrow walkway. Then, IT happened.

There was a short 'beep', then it began to glow slightly, coming at full speed towards me. Pain seared through me, sending a fiery inferno through every cell in my body. I screamed out in pain, it felt like my body was being torn from the inside out, I just wanted it to stop. It did.

I fell out of the portal collapsing to floor, Sam tried to catch me, but she was too late.

Or so I thought.

"Danny!" Sam screeched. I picked myself up, my eyes tightly shut in pain.

"Ugh...what happened.?" When I opened my eyes I saw them staring at me, eyes wide with fear.

"What's wrong? You guys look like you've seen a ghost!" I laughed, instantly regretting it once I saw their faces. Sam grabbed my arm, squeezing it tightly.

"What?" I shouted. Sam looked like she was going to go hysterical.

"Danny, you're a..." Sam trailed, tears forming, I looked down.

"WHERE'S MY HAND?" My hand reappeared a moment later, encased in a silver glove. I inspected the rest of my body, only that my suit was not the same anymore.

_The colors were reversed._

I ran to the mirror that was cemented to the wall, my hands flew to my face in terror.

My hair was pure white.

And my eyes were shining an unnatural green.

"I'm...dead...?" Watching my reflection I saw a bright ring appear at my waist, it split into two, travelling in each direction.

I was myself.

My white and red shirt with light blue jeans had returned, as well as my night less sky black hair. My eyes no longer glowed, but had also returned to their baby blue color.

"I think you're only half ghost, dude." Tucker stated. The rings appeared again, and my outfit was replaced.

"Maybe..." Then I was human again. "Half human, half ghost? I'm a...halfa?" I stared down at my hand, inspecting both sides.

"That's so awesome!" Tucker shouted, Sam shot him a death glare.

"But you aren't going to tell your parents, are you?"

"That the last thing I want to do Sam. They're _Ghost Hunters_. They'd never accept me, even if I am their son."

"You wanna keep this between the three of us?" Tucker asked, I nodded.

"For now anyways, or at least until we figure this out."

"Sure thing!" Tucker high fived me, but my hand passed through.

"This is going to take some getting used to..."

**Whoohoo! All done! Okay, read and review people! I would love any comments you have to offer! Just so you all know this will probably remain a one shot, but I may always change my mind later. :D**

**~ForeverHalfa**


End file.
